Kaimetsu-Uo
Hida Kaimetsu-Uo was the son of Hida Osano-Wo Art of the Duel, p. 73 and half-brother of Hida Kenzan. When Osano-Wo declared that leadership of the Clan would pass to Kenzan, Kaimetsu-Uo's mother left Crab lands in outrage. She took Kaimetsu-Uo with her, and traveled to the Islands of Spice and Silk where Kaimetsu-Uo founded the Mantis Clan. Family Parents Kaimetsu-Uo was the son of Crab Clan Champion Hida Osano-Wo and a daimyo of the Matsu family, Way of the Crab, p. 23 Matsu Kyoda. Great Clans, p. 152 Brother Osano-Wo's marriage was not what he had hoped for, and the Champion prayed for his wife to bear him a son. The day she announced to him that she was pregnant he celebrated, drank too much sake and woke up the next morning next to a peasant girl. Nine months later on the same day the Crab Clan Champion had two sons, Kaimetsu-Uo and Hida Kenzan. Osano-Wo acknowledged both as his sons, and they were raised together. One Man's Courage Gempukku As the two brothers grew up they were encouraged to compete against each other, and Kaimetsu-Uo would always best his brother, but not by much. When the two passed their gempukku, everyone asked who would hold the blade Chikara and be the designated heir to Osano-Wo. Way of the Crab, p. 24 In the year 80 Imperial Histories, p. 19 the Champion declared that Kenzan would be his heir to the championship, deciding that Kaimetsu-Uo did not know how to lose and still keep trying. The Matsu was outraged, and the following morning she took her servants and Kaimetsu-Uo and left Crab lands forever. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 10 Kaimetsu-Uo knew that he had to find his own place in the world. Code of Bushido, p. 45 Weapons Kaimetsu-Uo preferred to wield his Blade Kaimetsu-Uo's Blade (Wrath of the Emperor Title) or an Ono, Kaimetsu-Uo's Ono (Honor Bound Title) but the Kusarigama was his trademark weapon. It was claimed that Kaimetsu-Uo created it during his voyage to the Mantis Islands, to win a test of agility and skill in which targets would be hung from various locations all over the ship's deck. He tied a kama to a rope to cut down the higher targets without climbing so much. Book of Water, pp. 21-22 Islands of Spice and Silk Leaving his clan as a ronin, Great Clans, p. 153 Kaimetsu-Uo, his mother, and their followers traveled out to the Islands off the coast of Rokugan, and settled there in the year 79. They could not figure out how to manage a life on the islands, and they began to die one by one to disease and predators. Fealty and Freedom, p. 23 The koumori, bat spirits of Chikushudo, were part of the wildlife of the island. The bats were hunted by a deadly evil, and Kaimetsu-Uo made a bargain with the Koumori and struck the evil down. In turn, the koumori taught Kaimetsu-Uo and his followers how to make a life on the islands, and the Mantis Clan was truly born. A Hero's Legacy, by Rich Wulf Kaimetsu-Uo named the islands the Islands of Spice and Silk. Unmei the Storyteller When Kaimetsu-Uo first arrived on the Islands he sought out a creature his grandfather Hida had told him about. He searched for weeks, but was finally approached by Unmei who began telling Kaimetsu-Uo about the first years of the Empire. Dawn of the Empire, by Rich Wulf Destinies The stories told by Unmei brought Kaimetsu-Uo to the realization that it had not been his destiny to lead the Crab Clan. He no longer resented his father for passing leadership to his brother Hida Kenzan, and instead began his own journey. Day of Thunder, by Rich Wulf Mantis Clan Kaimetsu-Uo created what he called the Mantis Clan in 80, although he and his followers were not officially recognized as a minor clan. Death of his Father In 97 Osano-Wo was murdered and since Hida had become a recluse and Hida Kenzan had to run the Crab Clan his son Kaimetsu-Uo was given the opportunity to track the traitor responsible. Kaimetsu-Uo leapt at the chance and quickly tracked the person to Kyuden Isawa in Phoenix lands. The Phoenix first refused to open their gates, but when Kaimetsu-Uo cried out to his father for vengeance, lightning struck the gates of the castle, opening them. The Phoenix saw this as a sign to release the traitor to Kaimetsu-Uo and their scholars requested Osano-Wo be granted the status as Fortune of Fire and Thunder from then on. Because of Kaimetsu-uo's loyalty to his father Osano-wo declared the Mantis to be his favored children. Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game: Third Edition, p. 10 Way of the Phoenix, p. 109 Way of the Minor Clans, p. 11 Unknown to Kaimetsu-Uo was that he had killed a Kolat Master, who had attempted to utilize blackmail against Osano-Wo for personal gain. The late Crab Champion had openly attacked the man, and the kolat had defended using a poisoned blade, striking down the legendary Osano-Wo. Way of the Thief, p. 13 Children Kaimetsu-Uo had at least one son Secrets of the Mantis, p. 18 and a daughter named Fumiko. Four Winds, p. 164 Death of Kaimetsu-Uo At the age of 76, Kaimetsu-Uo passed the Championship to his son, and sailed out to sea east from Kyuden Gotei and past the Mantis Isles. Several months later his ship was found by a Mantis trading vessel, a ronin pirate vessel grappled to it's side. Kaimetsu-Uo was found dead on-board, surrounded by dead pirates. The ship was set ablaze, a fitting grave for the Thunderer's son, and a shrine known as Kaimetsu-Uo Seido was founded in his memory once the trading vessel returned to the Mantis Isles. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 18-19 Legacy Denied as Fortune The monks who would eventually found the Order of Kaimetsu-Uo petitioned the Emperor Hantei Genji to grant Kaimetsu-uo the status of Fortune of Serenity, but their request was denied. Book of Earth, p. 112 Doji Barahime Centuries after his death, Doji Barahime implied that Kaimetsu-Uo founded the Mantis Clan because his father was a Hida who couldn't keep his hands to himself and his mother was a Matsu who lacked propriety. Emerald Empire; 3th Edition, p. 32 See also * Kaimetsu-Uo/Meta External Links * Kaimetsu-Uo (Dawn of the Empire) Hida Kaimetsu-uo Category:Ronin Category:Mantis Clan Leaders